Tonight!
by Da Darkest Knight
Summary: Bad summary! Ed and the gang go to prom, see how it turns out! Inspired by "We Are Young" by Fun. Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaim- Ed: *punch* Say it!  
>DDK: No!<br>Ed: *punches again* Say it!  
>DDK:*spits blood out of mouth* Burn in hell you Resembool hick!<br>Ed: *switches to his automail arm*  
>DDK: Ok ok I don't own FMA!<br>Ed: And!  
>DDK: I own Fun., alright! I don't own Fun.!<br>Ed: You damn right you don't, now start reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight<strong>

_**Prologue:**_

_Prom Night; known by many as 'the Night of Your Life'. Everything and anything can happen on tonight, the dancing; the loving; the school's dork and his band taking over the music department for the sucky ass DJ. To miss a Central High prom would be the biggest mistake of your life, but this is one prom that Edward Elric was sitting out._

_He sat at one of the empty tables with spiked punch glass filled to the brim, and gazing off to the group of dancers, particulary  
>one. If Ed had to choose the worst days of his entire life, this would make the Top 5. His date left him for her ex-boyfriend,<br>his best friend and crush is dancing with the 'Biggest Douch in the universe', and his bastard principal is spying on him to make sure he didn't do anything drastic._

_This so-called 'Best Night' is turning into the worst, a warning sign to not go to his in two years. Still, he stares at his best friend, and pictures what could have been._

_"Brother?"_

_His daydreaming is stopped by his younger brother calling his name. __He dressed just like him, same tuxedo; same white boutonnière, but other than his short hair, and Ed's automail leg they looked identical._

_"Brother, what are you doing over here?" he asked._

_"Whaa 'm I doooin'?" Ed slurred, "'y Allphhons, I'm havin' the time 'f my life!"_

_Alphonse shook his head, "Quit faking Ed, I know you're no drunk."_

_Knowing he had been caught, Ed waved his white flag "Alright, alright. How'd you figure it out?"_

_Alphonse sat down next to him before pointing out, "Because one, if were drunk you would look messier-"_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," Ed interrupted._

_"Two, you don't drink cheap liquor, which the punch bowl is chock full of by the way,"_

_"Wow, I'm amazed that my _little brother_ knows my taste in alcohol," _

_"And three, you're in pain; and you don't drink when you're in pain."_

_This silenced Edward for a minute, then he said "Yeah well... maybe it's about time that I start."_

_Before his brother could reply, he turned away from him to watch the dance. He still couldn't believe how bad this night  
>turned out. He knew it wasn't going to be good, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Hell, he wasn't suppose be here, but<br>he here is. Dateless, watching his friend dance with some wannabe crossdresser, and tempting to drink his pain away._

_Trying to take his mind off it he looks across the gym to another couple dancing. __"Hey," he points at them, "Are you guys, okay?"_

_Al turns to where he was pointing, then he nods, "Oh yeah, we're good. She told me that she didn't want to blow him off, so  
>she's gonna call me tommorrow."<em>

_"Well congratulations on getting your girl back, buddy." Ed pats him on the back._

_"Nice try Ed, but you can't change the subject on me."_

_"Well it was worth a shot." he sighed._

_"You can still go over there, and talk to her." Al tried to reason with him._

_"And do what, make a bigger ass of myself?" he retorted, "I mean our friendship is already in jepardy, and me talking will  
>make worse!"<em>

_"Yeah, well sitting arouind and moping about it isn't helping, " Alphonse argued, "Do you want Envy to win?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then go over there, and do something about it."_

_Letting Envy get the best of him makes Ed's blood boil, but the fact that she was with him made him angry and timid at the  
>same time. He loved her so much, and he didn't want to screw up this night for her. Outside of his brother, she was the last<br>good thing in his life, and losing her would just end him._

_"What if- what if I can't do this Al? What if this is something that I can't do?"_

_"That hasn't stopped you before," Al smiled sincerely, "Just do the first thing that comes to mind, and give it your best."_

_Now determined, Edward bolted his punch, reeling back in disgust of the drink, and strided across the dancefloor. Meanwhile,  
>the band finished last song, then the dork speaks on the mic.<em>

_"Alright, that was 'Red Water' by our guitarist Russell Tringham to his ex, Lyra... who has mysteriously disappeared. Oooh,  
>you probably want to watch your back for a while, Russ."<em>

_A couple of people chuckled in response. __"So how are y'all feeling tonight!" __The entire gym erupted in cheering for the band._

_When it died down, he spoke again "Whew, almost busted my eardrum there! Alright the prom is almost over, so we're gonna  
>play our last song and play it good. Once again, I'm Denny, they're the Alchemist and this is the last song for Central High<br>Prom 2012!"_

_He turns to his bandmates to give a quick speech, "Alright guys last song, remember play hard; play good; and don't bullshit it. Okay 1... 2... 3..."_

_The drummer starts off with a steady beat, the piano plays that one key, and Denny starts singing._

_**Give me a second I,**_

_**I need to get my story staight.**_

_**My friend are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State.**_

_As Edward got closer to them his confidence kept taking one step forward and two steps back. But, it was too late now, something going to happen, and he is damn well sure that he will make it happen._

_**My lover she's waiting for me**_

_**just across the bar.**_

_**My seat taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar.**_

_He tries to keep his anger in check by focusing about how beautiful she looks and how the spotlight lights her up so well, and not focusing on the guy groping her ass._

_**And I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're trying to forget.**_

_**So between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologizes.**_

_**You know I'm trying to take it back.**_

_As he is only a few away, he starts to hear shouting, then threats, and as soon as that hand in the air his blood boils again.  
>His pushes his way through the crowd to beat the crap out of a certain green-haired bastard.<em>

_**So if by the time the bar closes**_

_**And you feel like falling down.**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

_"Hey, Envy!"_

**TONIGHT!**

* * *

><p>DDK: Ok, so this might be my best story yet.<br>Ed: Are you kidding, it suck! Do you know how clich is me starting a fight at the prom is?  
>DDK: Who are you to criticize, you're a scientist not a writer!<br>Ed: 1 it's alchemist, 2 I can still tell crap from crap!  
>DDK: *Ignoring him* <strong>Anyway, will Ed defeat Envy? Will we know what started all of this? Will somebody review this story! Stayed tune!<br>**Ed: Stop doing that, it's annoying!  
>DDK: You know what, Fuck it! I'm calling Winry! *pulls out cellphone*<br>Ed: No wait!


	2. Author notice

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories in _so long. _I have stories that haven't been updated in _TWO YEARS_! As a writer that makes me feel ****pathetic! So as of right now I'm _officially _putting my stories on temporary hiatius until futhermore notice.**

**But, this does not mean that I'm through with Fanfiction. On my account I am putting up a poll asking:Which story do you want me to update?  
>The top two will be at the top of my priority list.<strong>

**I want to thank 1029384756, Angelic Sakura Blossom, KNDFANGIRL, Dawnmist 11, savannahknd, Alapso, Mercy4.8, IscaPhantom, dazlinn909, swatkats, JournalistInRed, Tylie-Marie, Thatsmyphrase, JACK5T3R, HCBalwayshappy, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Shadow the Ranger, boredomsucks101, awesomenaruto, alexis0599, Dance along the light of day, Fangirl of Teh Fma, Mystery-Shrouded S, and the many others who have read my stories.**

**This is not a goodbye, I will try to update, but with this being my senior year it'll take a while.**

**So goodbye and please have a moment of silence for Summer, which ended so quickly.**


End file.
